Ailani: The Awful Auradonian
by ReginaMera
Summary: She loved the sound of arguments, the feeling of anger, and most importantly...the rage of battle. She was the worst mistake ever made yet the greatest achievement ever gained. This is the story of how one girl managed to turn Auradon upside-down. (OC story) [Bad at summaries] (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a story that has been in writing for quite some time now! If you are from my **other **Descendants story, I have **not **given up on that one. I just wanted to upload this one as well. I don't think I will feature as romance as I do in my other one. If I could describe this story in one word, it would be...Opposite. Considering I'm just uploading this for fun, I do not anticipate this one taking over my other one. Feel free to drop me a review about what you think! _

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

**A long, long time ago, the gods reigned supreme. The mortals all had to bow down to them and worship them so as to not provoke their anger. The gods could usher in times of war or times of peace, but it was **_**always**_** war. It wasn't until many years later that mortals rose up against the gods and forced them to remain in Olympus. Aside from the messenger gods, they were to stay in Olympus, and the humans were to remain on Earth. Many did not obey and chose to descend to Earth to sire and birth demi-god children. The children would remain on Earth while their godly parent would ascend to Olympus. Rarely did the gods interfere after that, and if they did, it would often be to challenge their child to see if they are worthy of their attention. If they were deemed worthy, the child would be escorted up to Olympus by one of the messenger gods to meet their godly parent. These challenges were not easy, however, and caused many children to die in the process. The rewards varied from each god and included affection, attention, power, weapons, and immortality. There is no way to-**

The book was snapped shut by a girl with dark brown hair and turquoise eyes that rivaled the ocean itself. She had a tight frown on her face as she shoved the book in her backpack. The bell signaling the end of class sounded soon after she did this. She quickly stood up and lifted the white bag as she attempted to leave as fast as possible.

Alas, her plans were thwarted by a boy she knew well. Prince Ben.

"Oh, hey, I needed to ask you something!"

She turned around; her eyes halved as she tilted her head upwards, "What?" She asked in disdain, her eyes full of annoyance at the fact that Ben stopped her.

Ben smiled as he scratched the side of his head, "My parents wanted to confirm that you'll be my guard for the greeting later on." He looked at her and was about to say something else when she held up her finger.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll bring my spear." She said, while putting her backpack on, "I have to go get ready for this thing." She turned around, her lips pursed as she rushed to the door.

"Thanks, Mei!" Ben said while waving at her.

Mei grumbled a reply, _Ugh. Why do these people always have to be so...__**peppy**__? _She thought as she stalked down the hallway.

Mei had only been there for a week, and she already wanted to drop out. _Stupid school transferring me. Not my fault the boys there are all big babies. _

She had gotten into a massive fight at her last school with several boys from the school's tourney team one afternoon. Now, Mei wasn't one to back down from a fight, so she did the most rational thing and knocked all four of them unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

Mei turned a corner and barely avoided crashing into a student. She merely glared at the student as she continued towards the dorms.

If it were up to her, she'd skip schooling altogether and go traveling around the world like she always wanted to. But_ noooo_, the idiotic King declared that she be transferred here as it may 'right her rebellious attitude.'

She knew the real reason, however, and it sure as hell wasn't her attitude that caught the king's attention.

_Rebellious my ass. _She thought as her eyebrows furrowed, _At least we're getting some people who won't make me barf. I'd rather have VKs over stupid AKs any day. _She rolled her eyes at the thought of having to sit through another class filled with..._good _and happy kids.

Seriously, could these guys cut down on the happiness?

Mei looked up from her thoughts as she pushed a door open, not bothering to hold it open for another student as it smacked them when it tried closing.

She held back a snort as she saw the shocked student looking at her as if she just committed the worst possible crime. _These guys are __**way **__too sensitive. _A grin settled on her face, _Oh, I think I'll enjoy these VKs._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei walked towards where Ben, Audrey, and Fairy Godmother were. She checked herself over, _Yep. I look definitely Anti-Auradon. Perfect. _

She had on a short dark red dress that barely reached her thighs while a brown leather corset wrapped around her waist and pushed her breasts up. She wore the long crimson scarf that her father had given her that reached her shins and a pair of brown knee-high tights. To finish the look she had on a pair of dark brown combat boots while her hands were covered with brown leather gloves.

Ben noticed her approaching and smiled, "Hey!"

Mei lazily waved at him, "Sup."

Audrey, who was practically clinging to Ben's side, looked slightly appalled at Mei's choice of clothing. It only made sense considering that she was a princess. A very _pink _princess.

Ben, however, didn't seem fazed by the style. "The limo is almost here." He looked out at the small crowd of students that had gathered while the band members all talked to each other as they waited.

Mei nodded in disinterest, examining her chipped nails, "Cool. Just give me the signal, and I'll follow." She said, not even bothering to look up at him.

He nodded, "I'll be sure to do that." He said as he glanced at her.

The prince was aware of how out of place Mei was, but he knew he had to keep trying with her. She would come around eventually...Right?

Ben looked Mei's direction one more time and saw that she had pulled out her Nintendo 2DS and was already playing a game on it. He raised an eyebrow. _Where was she hiding that? _

Mei's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she rapidly pressed the buttons on the device. The girl's eyes were focused on the screen as she scanned each move her opponent used against her.

_Not even this silly event can stop me from winning this whole-! _Her thoughts stopped as her game froze, and a symbol of 'NO WIFI' appeared. She gaped in horror, _Nonononono! Come on, connect! _She pressed a button in an attempt to get the game going again.

She was not successful.

_NOOOOO! _She inwardly screamed, _My title...it's gone. _Mei quietly mourned the loss of her soon-to-be title, putting the device away in her custom leather corset that held a pocket for it.

"Mei?" Ben noticed the girl's despair and frowned, "Are you okay?"

Mei kept her gaze to the ground as she folded her arms, "The internet went out, and I lost the chance at becoming regional champion." She mumbled, her voice devoid of emotion.

Audrey rolled her eyes at the comment. _Of course, she would be sad over that._

Ben nodded, "Ah, I'm sorry that happened, Mei." He said and reached over to pat her on the shoulder, not noticing how she tensed at the action.

"Yeah, well, get the IT people to fix it," Mei said with a frown, moving away from him while shooting a glare at his outstretched hand.

Ben gazed at the ground, a sad look in his eyes as he heard the band playing. While he knew his father did the right thing by bringing the girl to the school, he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever heal from her wounds. The prince could tell when someone was hurting and Mei was hurting more than anyone he knew.

Mei looked out as she saw the limo in the distance, "I'll lead." She told the prince as she removed the spear that was attached to her back by a leather harness.

He nodded silently, watching as she walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mal was still unhappy about this. Why on _earth _would she want to go to a princess school?! Oh, but then her mother practically _demanded _that she go fetch the Wand so she could set them all free. While Mal _did _want to prove herself to her mother, she felt like this was all a big trap.

It made her incredibly suspicious.

She gazed out the window of the limo, looking annoyed at the sight and sound of the band.

Carlos and Jay were fighting over a scarf as the limo stopped, the two tumbling out as the driver opened the door.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos exclaimed, tugging on the scarf as Jay pushed him around.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay said back while laughing.

Mal rolled her eyes while getting out and stepping over the two, squinting at the brightness of the sunny land. She looked at the small amount of students that gathered until her gaze landed on a girl her age who had a golden spear.

Mal knew the look she was receiving; it was one that analyzed her every move and dared her to do something. She didn't receive that look often and it...intrigued her.

The girl twirled her spear before slamming it onto the ground and stepping aside.

As soon as she did this, three individuals approached them.

The band stopped playing as they walked towards them. The girl with the spear eyed the two boys with a smirk, clearly finding their fight to be amusing.

"No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!" Carlos said, trying hard to keep a hold on the scarf.

Mal looked down at the boys before clearing her throat, "Guys, guys, guys!" They both looked up at her, mid-punch, "We have an audience." She jerked her head in the direction of the four people who were looking at them.

Jay smirked and stood up, dropping his end of the scarf in the process, "Just cleaning up." He looked down at Carlos, who was holding the scarf tightly, "Get up."

Carlos stood up and had to hold the scarf away once more as Jay tried to grab it again. The two were stopped as the older woman of the four interrupted them, "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it."

The two boys shared a look before Carlos reluctantly tossed it into the back of the limo.

Jay turned his attention to the girl in pink, smirking at her with a flirtatious tone. "_Hello,_ foxy. The name's Jay." He shot her a wink, not appearing to notice the disgust that crossed her face for a few seconds.

The older woman suddenly appeared in front of him with the happiest expression the VKs had ever seen. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy godmother, Headmistress." She said as Jay backed away towards his group.

Mal blinked, feigning surprise, "_The_ fairy godmother? As in "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" She asked, waving her hand through the air.

The girl with the spear directed her attention towards the purplette, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Mal saw this and her eyes widened momentarily before she calmed herself, _It's fine, she's an Auradonian, they don't know better. _She told herself as she kept her focus on Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy Godmother told her, smiling even wider at the girl's supposed surprise.

Mal forced a smile, knowing she had to continue the innocent act. "Yeah, you know, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile."

Fairy Godmother smiled and nodded, "Oh."

"And that _sparkling_ wand," Mal said, her smile twitching as she tilted her head.

The unknown girl with the ocean-like eyes suddenly smirked as she put her spear into her harness. She folded her arms as look of mischief entered her eyes. She strolled over to the lone boy of the group so she could look Mal in the eye.

Mal inwardly shivered at the feeling of the girl's gaze. Her gaze was naturally fear-inducing, and Mal had to take a deep breath as she forced herself to look away. _Who __**is **__that? _She thought as she couldn't help but feel the girl had already figured out what their mission was.

Fairy Godmother chuckled, "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future." She waved her hands through the air in a dramatic way.

The lone boy smiled and looked at them, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." He introduced himself, making sure to look at each one as he did so.

The girl in pink butted in, "_Prince_ Benjamin. Soon to be king." She said with a forced smile as she tightened her hold on his arm.

Evie smiled dreamily as she took a few steps towards him, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The evil queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." The girl told the VK, smirking as she saw Evie back away in shock.

Ben looked at them, silently apologizing as he fought a frown. "This is Audrey." He gestured to her while holding her hand.

"Princess Audrey. His _girlfriend_. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey said with a sickly sweet smile as she looked up at him.

Mal looked at the girl who had been setting her off, half expecting her to introduce herself since she was with the two royals. It would only make sense, _right_?

However, the girl did not. She didn't even attempt to do so.

Fairy Godmother pushed Ben and Audrey apart as she smiled at the VKs. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She joked before walking away, causing the crowd of students to begin leaving as well.

Ben looked at them before he suddenly realized something. He turned to the spear-wielding girl who was trying to escape with the crowd, "I almost forgot!" He stopped the girl by placing his hand on her shoulder.

The girl shot him a look that screamed, 'Oh, you did not just do that.'

"This is Ailani Mei Mele. She's a recent transfer student as well, and I thought that maybe…" He trailed off, looking at her hopefully with huge puppy eyes.

Ailani narrowed her eyes before turning her gaze to the VKs, "It's a pleasure." She drawled, placing her hands on hips.

Mal looked at her with a smirk, "Transfer? How'd that happen?" She asked, wanting to get more information from her.

She needed to know if this girl would be a problem or not.

Ailani mirrored her expression, "I beat the shit out of four tourney players who were arguing with me. Two of them had broken noses while one had a shattered jaw and the other had two black eyes and several broken ribs." She said with pride, her grin stretching across her face.

"Oh, really?" Mal said in feigned surprise, secretly impressed with the girl's achievement. "So, you didn't come here, willingly?"

Ailani laughed, "Hah! Willingly? I was dragged here, kicking and screaming! Escorted by the royal guards, of course." She looked at the VKs with humor, "Much like how you were brought here, save the kicking and screaming." She shot a wink at Mal as her crooked smirk faded into a frown.

Mal inwardly smirked, _She also doesn't want to be here. Perfect. I can work with that._

Ailani fell back and stood behind the two royals, prompting Ben to quickly shake his head, "Right." He approached the four with a smile. He started with Jay, holding out his hand, "It is so, so, so good to finally me…" Jay punched him in the shoulder, smiling as if this was his usual way of greeting people. "...meet you all." He finished while wincing at the pain. He moved onto Carlos, "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…" He shook the boy's hand and looked at his hand, "Is that chocolate?" Carlos looked away while Ben moved to Evie, "As the day our two…" Evie smiled, dreamily at him, and shook his hand. Ben quickly moved to Mal, "...peoples began to heal."

Mal looked at the prince, a smirk on her face, "Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are."

Ben chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "A little bit over the top?"

Mal nodded, "A little more than a little bit." She said in humor as she folded her arms.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben said jokingly before he was pushed back by Audrey.

Audrey looked Mal over before smiling an obviously, fake smile. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"

Mal picked up and smiled as fakely as the princess did, "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." She said innocently as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!"

Both girls smiled while glaring at each other.

Ailani looked between them with a widening grin, _Ooh, are they gonna rip each other's hair out? I need popcorn for this. _She thought, crossing her fingers that the two would start yelling at each other.

Sadly, for her at least, Ben intervened.

Ailani sulked as Ben clapped his hands together, "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?" The VKs all reluctantly nodded while Audrey returned to his side.

He turned around, gesturing to the school with a smile, "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He gazed up at the statue before clapping his hands.

The statue morphed from man to beast at the action, startling Carlos in the process. The boy was practically clinging onto Jay, who looked surprised before forcing him off.

Ben clapped his hands again, returning the statue back to man. "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." He told the frightened boy.

Carlos didn't look too convinced.

Mal looked at Ben with a smirk, "Does he shed much?"

Ben chuckled, "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." He joked as he began walking away.

Ailani rolled her eyes. _That joke is __**so **__old. _She pulled out her Nintendo 2DS and began playing a game as she followed the group.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one and that this one is as good as the last if not better. Short chapter because I wanted to stop it short._

_I changed the name because I found it to be a tad funnier than the previous one. Awful Auradonian has a great ring to it..._

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Ailani stalked behind the group, a look of irritation on her face.

They had decided to tour the _whole _school and she had to tag along because Ben asked her. It was such a waste of time. _It's not like they gave me a tour. Just threw me in and wished me good luck. _She thought, rolling her eyes as she thought about going to her dorm room and saying sayonara to this hellish torture.

The brunette nodded at her plan before sidestepping away and breaking into a sprint, ignoring the "Wait!" from Ben who caught her running away.

Ailani raced down the hallway before skidding to a stop and approaching a door. She pulled out her key and quickly unlocked the door.

As she opened the door, the other person in the room yelled, "Duck!"

She barely ducked in time to see an arrow fly over her head and hit the wall behind her. Ailani looked at the arrow before looking at her roommate, "Pip. You need to work on your aim." She deadpanned, walking into the room and closing the door.

The girl named Pip had a mane of untamed red hair and deep blue eyes. She was currently wearing a long green plaid shirt and ripped blue jeans.

Pip rolled her eyes, "And ya need ta work on your reflexes! My aim is the best." She said, her heavy scottish accent filled with sarcasm.

"Oh? Better than your moms?" Ailani asked with a snort as she took her scarf off, "Didn't she, oh, split an arrow in half with _another _arrow?"

Pip tied her wild red hair up in a ponytail, "Archery is her specialty, ya know what mine is." She said dryly, putting her bow on the side of her bed.

Ailani looked at the various paintings on the wall, "It's hard to not know." She said sarcastically, looking back at Pip, "You missed a horrible ceremony. No catfights or arguments to be seen. I was hoping these VKs would be _much _more entertaining."

Pip looked at her roommate before guffawing, "You should really stick ta video games! Socializing isn't a good activity for ya!" She said through her laughter, holding her belly as her laughter grew louder.

Ailani looked at her with a glare, "Like you're any better! You spend most of your time with your weird white spiky hamster!" She pointed at the creature that was in it's cage on Pip's side of the room.

Pip let the last of her laughs bubble out as she looked at her pet, "Her _name _is Blodwen, and she's a hedgehog." Pip said, folding her arms and shaking her head, "Not ta mention, I spend time with you!" She exclaimed, shooting a pointed look at her.

"Yeah and it's weird. Friendship is a symbol of weakness and I will _not _accept being seen as weak!" The brunette exclaimed, taking off her harness and leaning her spear against the wall.

"That's tha island time getting to your head." Pip said while pointing at her head and getting up, "Even if I have ta fight you, I _will _be your friend." She declared, poking the other girl before holding her by the shoulders, "And you don't have a say in it."

Ailani let out a laugh, "Oh? I don't have a say in it? Whose the one with a spear here?" She said arrogantly, pushing the girl back and placing her hands on her hips.

"Whose the one with a bow here?" Pip fired back, marching up to her as her cheeks burned bright in anger, "I will be the one ta knock you off your high horse!"

Ailani's fists shook, "I'd like to see you try." She said, as she grinned. The girl whipped around and sauntered towards her bed, "How could _you _of all people-?"

She was cut off as Pip suddenly tackled her from behind, "You talk too much, ya idiot!" Pip exclaimed, putting the other girl into a hold.

Ailani grumbled something, "Haha, _very _funny." She said sarcastically as she tried to knock Pip off. "Get off!"

"Not a chance! I have brothers and countless cousins and I wrestle them daily, ya didn't think this through, dingus." Pip told her while smacking the back of her head, "Admit defeat!"

"Why the hell would I-?" She was cut off again as Pip smacked her again, "Would you cut that out?!"

"Admit defeat!" Pip repeated, refusing to get off of her.

Ailani groaned before holding up her hands, "Fine, I admit, now get off my back!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder and glaring at the redhead.

Pip jumped up, not missing the opportunity to pat Ailani on the shoulder, "Now you're my friend, you lost and I won." She said with a grin, pointing at her as the other girl pushed herself up.

"Yeah, you won through a sneak attack. You played dirty." Ailani hissed, eyeing her with a frown as she stood up.

Pip rolled her eyes and smacked her roughly on the arm, "I play ta win, not to tumble around for hours." She backstepped to her bed, holding her arms out smugly, "That's just how I do it, learn ta like it, island girl."

Ailani scoffed and turned to sit on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

She looked at Pip, who was already getting started on a drawing, "Answer it." Pip said casually as she spun her pencil in thought.

Ailani looked at her with halved eyes as she walked to the door. She glared at the doorknob before swinging it open, ready to snap at whoever was on the other side.

She wasn't expecting Mal on the other side.

Mal looked her over with slightly widened eyes, "Woah, who'd you get in a fight with?" She eyed Ailani's messy hair.

"That would be me!" Pip chimed in, waving at the purplette from her bed.

Mal raised her eyebrow before nodding slowly, "Alright...Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? The others and I don't exactly…" She tapped her chin, "Feel _right _talking to most of the people here. _You _on the other hand."

"Say no more." Ailani raised her finger, "Anyone who hates being here is a kindred spirit in my book." She said with a smirk. _Now I'll be able to figure out what they're up to._

Mal looked quite surprised; _I didn't expect her actually to accept that.__ Huh, that was easy._

The purplette blinked before smirking, "Sweet. We're meeting in the boy's dorm room." She said as she watched Ailani closed the door with a slam.

"Awesome! Those dorms have the VR systems." Ailani said with a wide smile, "I've been meaning to kick some ass on that." She punched her open palm, "Those suckers ain't gonna know what hit 'em!"

_Maybe it's just me, but it seems as if she likes battles a __**bit **__too much. _Mal thought with halved eyes before beginning to walk away.

Ailani shook her head and caught up with the other girl, her eyes narrowing in thought, _Maybe I'll be able to convince them on letting me in on their scheme. I haven't done anything morally wrong in a week! _She thought in glee, inwardly laughing at the idea.

Ailani was aware she acted awfully...awful, for an AK, but she _enjoyed _seeing people fight and argue. It was like hugging a kitten and kittens were the single most magnificent creatures in existence. The feeling she received from hearing people argue was music to her ears.

If she committed a _huge _crime, maybe Beast would ship her to the Isle! Oh, how she would enjoy that, all the fighting that must go on over there…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three couldn't believe that Mal had brought the girl with the spear from earlier to their meeting. She hadn't mentioned doing that at all!

Ailani looked around the room before charging towards the VR equipment; she quickly set everything up and put the headset on as she stretched, "Let's do this shit."

Mal looked at her in mild confusion before shaking her head, "I think we can use her." She whispered to them glancing up at Ailani before walking over to the other VKs, "She hates this place as much as we do." She said with a smirk.

"Are you sure, M? She was standing with Fairy Godmother and seemed to be on good terms with Ben." Evie looked over her shoulder at the girl on the VR before looking at Mal again.

"Did you _see _that spear she had? It had to be pure gold. She's probably a royal." Jay pointed out, shaking his head at the thought of it.

Mal almost laughed, "Trust me, she's not a royal. Look at her." She gestured towards the girl.

Ailani was punching the air and ducking while going, "Hah!" now and then. She seemed to be incredibly into it as she continued to dodge the attacks that must have been directed towards her.

The three looked back at Mal, "What does that make her then?" Carlos asked with widened eyes.

Mal smirked, remembering what Ailani had told her. "A kindred spirit."

"Are you saying...she's one of us?" Evie asked quietly, having a hard time believing that an Auradonian would be like them.

The purplette looked at Ailani once more before looking at Evie, "Yes. I saw how her eyes lit up when she talked about fighting. She _loves _it." Mal said and straightened up while looking at them all. "I think she would be on board."

The other VKs looked unsure before they reluctantly nodded. Mal smirked and looked at Ailani, "Hey, Ailani!"

Ailani dodged another attack before lifting the headset so she could look at them, "What?" She asked as she put the controllers down.

"How would you like to help us with something?" Mal asked, folding her arms as her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ailani smirked, taking off the headset and sauntering over, "What _kind_ of something?" She asked, her eyes glinting in amusement.

Mal shared a look with the others before her eyes met Ailani's. "We're going to get Fairy Godmother's Wand." She said, ignoring the sounds of surprise coming from her friends.

Mal _knew _Ailani would agree to this. Something in her gut told her so.

It was if Ailani's eyes turned to fire as her smirk turned to a massive smile, "I thought you'd never ask." She said, her voice lowering as her eyes narrowed, "It would be my pleasure."

Mal chuckled, holding out her hand and Ailani's hand instantly shook it.

_This is going to go better than I thought. _Mal said, inwardly grinning at the thought of getting this done faster.

_I knew they were up to something! Ah, this is going to be great! _Ailani thought with glee. _Finally I'll be back on an island. _

"Let's get to it." Mal said, pulling away while whipping around to look at Evie, "Evie, mirror me."

Evie nodded, quickly grabbing her mother's mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?" The others gathered around her as she held it out so they could see it.

"There it is!" Mal said, looking at the image of the wand that was behind a magic dome.

Carlos squinted his eyes at it and looked at Evie, "Zoom out."

"Magic mirror, not so close." It zoomed out to the view of Earth. "Closer. Closer. Closer."

Ailani looked back at the VR system, "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level ten." She began turning away and sneaking towards the system.

"Stop!" Mal exclaimed, causing Ailani to pause in her movement and look at the purplette in alarm. "It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" She asked, looking at everyone in the room.

Carlos quickly typed in something on his computer and looked up at them, "2.3 Miles from here." He told them as he looked back at the screen.

Ailani blinked at that and saw that everyone was going to the door. She shook her head and quickly followed them.

Mal looked over her shoulder and frowned, "Come on. Carlos!"

"Coming!" Carlos ran out the door and soon caught up with them.

Ailani chuckled, _I am __**definitely **__going to enjoy this._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I don't know if the comments are broken on this story or not, but I haven't been able to view them. Not to mention, it isn't showing that I've updated...I wonder if anyone else is having problems or if it's just me. Oh well, I guess the website is having issues again. Thanks to those who commented, followed and faved, it truly means a lot to me, and I'll respond if I ever see those comments._

_Even though I said, no romance, part of me __**really **__wants to make this an OC/Mal, but I'm holding back for all you Ben/Mal shippers. I do __**not **__want to invoke your wrath. (I have learned my lesson) Maybe I'll do an OC/Uma or even just ship Ailani with Pip; I don't know at this point. _

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

As soon as they made it to the Museum, the VKs looked at Ailani, who had beat them there, in surprise. She had somehow made a 2.3 mile trip in a matter of minutes whereas it was normally _twenty _on foot.

It was safe to say that the four were all worn out when they caught up to her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jay asked as he tried to catch his breath.

The VKs ran the last mile as soon as they saw Ailani sprint by them with a wide grin. It was almost as if she turned it into a race by how fast she ran.

Ailani laughed, looking perfectly fine despite the fact she had sprinted her way there. "Weren't we racing? It is only natural to sprint in a race." She informed him while folding her arms.

"Is everything a competition to you?" Mal asked sarcastically, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ailani smirked and winked at her, "Hun, since the day I was born, my entire _life _has been a competition. I'll tell you about it sometime." She said while turning away and marching up the stairs.

Mal's eyes halved at that before she shook her head and walked up the stairs. She saw that Ailani was already looking at something within the museum with a wide smile.

Ailani gestured her to look, "There is one guard in this entire museum. If we take him out, we'll be good to go!" She whispered and chuckled while cracking her knuckles.

"Take him out...You don't mean you'll actually _take _him out, do you?" Carlos asked in shock, his expression soon mirrored by Jay and Evie.

"Uh, duh! Of _course_, I mean-" Ailani stopped talking as soon as she saw their expressions, "-I mean, _nah_, what're you talking about? We'll knock him out!" She laughed, scratching the side of her head and quickly turning away as her eyes darkened. "The finer points can wait." She muttered to herself, before looking at Mal, "So, how are we gonna kil-" She coughed before blinking her eyes innocently, "-take him out?"

Mal narrowed her eyes, _Okaay...She is definitely a tad unstable. Whatever, it's better to have an unstable, violent, strange auradonian on my side than against me. _She cleared her throat while pulling out her spellbook, "There should be a spell in here." She said idly while flipping through the pages.

Ailani peered at it, "Ooh! Spell of Strength?" She grinned, "I want that-wait, Mal go back to that!" Mal simply continued looking for the spell she wanted, "Hey, I need a picture! I'd be able to sucker punch anyone I'd like; dad would _love _that!" She said happily before realizing Mal was ignoring her. "...Can I at least get a picture later?"

"If it will shut you up," Mal said in mild irritation, _Wait. She just mentioned her dad...Who could __**that **__be?_ She thought, blinking in confusion before shaking her head, "Found it! My mother's spinning wheel." The purplette pointed at a picture of the wheel before looking up and seeing the real one inside.

Jay snickered, "That's your mother's spinning wheel?"

Carlos smirked at the wheel as well, "Yeah, It's kinda dorky."

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal looked at the wheel, her eyes glowing as she did so. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

They waited for a few seconds for something to happen. When nothing happened, Ailani rubbed her chin and leaned over to Mal, "I think it was a dud." She whispered before leaning away.

Mal rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Jay and Carlos both chuckled.

"Impressive." Jay said sarcastically, a grin on his face as he nodded in 'approval.'

"I got chills." Carlos faked a shiver while smirking at her.

Mal scowled at them, "Okay, you know what?" She looked at the spellbook, "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." She chanted, her eyes glowing again.

This time something _did _happen.

The guard suddenly stood up, his gaze locked onto the spinning wheel as he walked over to it as if he was in a trance. He approached it before touching the needle, causing him to sway a bit before he fell backward.

Ailani laughed, "Score!" She pointed at the downed guard, "I've gotta say, that thing is badass despite its looks." Her eyes met Mal's, the ocean-like eyes glowing red for a brief second, "You're pretty good at this. I'm impressed." Her voice was low as she said this, as she intended for only Mal to hear her.

Mal smirked at her as she snapped the spellbook shut. She looked at her friends, "Not so dorky now, huh?" She said, watching as the two boys shared a look before shaking their heads.

Jay stepped back a few steps, "Stand back."

Ailani took a step back while folding her arms, _Is he gonna do what I hope he's gonna do? _She thought in expectation, her grin splitting her face.

Mal quickly opened the book back up and flipped through it as Jay began running at the doors. "Make it easy; make it quick, open up without a kick." She said while looking up at the entrance.

As soon as she said that spell, the doors opened and Jay went flying mid-kick into the museum.

Ailani couldn't help the laughter as she saw him land on his behind, "Ohhh! Man, that must have felt great." She howled in laughter as she clutched her sides.

Mal grinned as she entered the museum, stepping over the downed Jay as she gazed around the room. "_And_ we are in." She said and looked at a map, "The wand is that way." She pointed to a hallway while gesturing for them to follow.

Ailani let out the last of her laughs as she followed Mal, "Ah, do you guys know they've got some lifelike figures of your parents in here? The resemblance is uncanny." She told them, pausing as she tapped her chin, "I mean, my dad also has a lifelike figure, but he's not as famous as your parents. People just usually skip over _his _area. Nobody likes him." She shrugged her shoulders while shoving her hands in the dress's pockets.

Mal was immediately listening as soon as she heard the word 'dad'. She _needed _to know who this guy was. Maybe he was a villain? If he was...Mal could only dream of the possibilities.

"They do?" Carlos practically squeaked out the question.

"Yes, they do!" Ailani sang out the reply, spinning mid-step while shooting a wink at him, "I can only _imagine _what their crimes must have been like." She sighed with a smile before looking at Mal, "Your mom is my favorite of the gallery. What I would give to meet her."

Mal chuckled, "She's..._interesting_." She said, frowning at the word.

"That's the same word they used to describe my dad. I like interesting people; it means they're fun as hell." Ailani said with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "They make stuffy places like this 'school' bearable. My roommate is the only reason I have caused a major fiasco here."

"Wait just a minute." The purplette looked her in the eyes, "Ailani, just _who _is your dad? Is he a villain?" She gave up trying to keep her questions silent.

Ailani blinked in surprise, "You don't know?"

The four shook their heads, "Nobody told us anything about you. Just mentioning your name scared that Doug guy." Jay said, smirking at the memory.

"Of course it scared him, I let the door hit him in the face the other day. I showed no remorse." Ailani said casually before folding her arms, "Anyway, my dad is…"

They all leaned forward in expectation, eyes focused on her as they waited for her to announce it.

"The _great_, the _magnificent_, the _go-_" Ailani stopped walking abruptly and looked elsewhere. "Oh, hey! Look, it's the replicas I told you about!" She pointed at a room off the hallway.

The four VKs all groaned simultaneously, "Ailani!" Mal glared at her, ignoring the room the girl was pointing out.

"What?" She asked innocently, tilting her head as if she had done nothing wrong.

Mal rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this." She threw her hands up in the air before pointing at the taller girl. "You're telling me later!"

Ailani simply shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking past the Gallery of Villains. _I don't see why they would want to know; everyone hates my dad. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

After taking five wrong turns, the group _finally _found the room. They were all visibly relieved at the sight of the wand with Jay and Carlos letting out a breath they each had been holding, Mal smirking, Evie murmuring 'Thank god, that took forever,' and Ailani bursting into laughter as soon as she spotted the wand.

"Here it is," Evie said as she looked at the wand in amazement.

"Whoo!" Jay marched right up to the wand, grinning ear to ear as he began to reach for it.

"Jay, don't!" Mal exclaimed, eyes widening in realization.

Ailani, who also knew about the force field, nearly charged forward, "Wait!" She yelled, her arm outstretched as she looked at the boy.

They were too late, however, and Jay didn't heed their warnings. He placed his hand against the force field and was immediately launched back while an alarm sounded.

"You moron!" Ailani hissed, quickly turning and running out of the room.

Jay looked up as he jumped up, "That's weird." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Carlos nodded in agreement, "A force field and a siren?"

"That's just a little excessive," Jay said, peering at the wand while he shook his head.

Mal rolled her eyes and turned to run out, "Guys! Let's go!" She told them with a glare before she ran off.

By the time they caught up with Ailani, she was grinning at the night guard. The guard was in a different position from when they came in, and this time he had a look of fear on his face.

Mal was the first to notice this detail, and she looked at Ailani in suspicion, "_What _did you do?" She asked her with a frown.

"I scared him," Ailani said blankly, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Is that a problem?" She asked, her grin widening as a flash of red crossed her eyes.

"What happens when he wakes up? He'll tell everyone!" Mal exclaimed, glaring at the girl while folding her arms.

Ailani chuckled, "Mal...Relax, I do this bullshit like ten times a week. I'm a pro." She winked at her while patting her on the arm, "Nobody will know anything, you'll be fine." She pulled her Nintendo out of her corset pocket, "Besides…" She messed with the device for a few seconds before the alarm suddenly went off, "I've done this before."

The three other VKs looked at her in amazement while Mal rolled her eyes with a small smirk, "We need to go." She announced and turned towards the doors.

Ailani chuckled, _Ah, I knew they'd be a bit of fun. I haven't gotten to break into a high-security building in three months!_

She followed them all out and grinned, "What's next, my dastardly friends?" She asked as she slung an arm around Mal's shoulders.

Mal raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "Well, thanks to Jay, we have to go to school tomorrow." She shot a glare at Jay who looked away.

"Cool, cool. Anyway, I'm gonna run back now; Pip has been covering for me for like twenty minutes now." Ailani shrugged and removed her arm before jumping down the stairs, "Have a horrible night!" She called out before running off into the night.

Mal shook her head, "She is _awful _for an Auradonian." She muttered as she walked down the stairs. _I'll find out who her father is and maybe he'll help out when we release all the villains. Nobody is that awful without having somebody just as terrible influencing them. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Short chapter today because I wanted to stop it short. That and I thought I should have a chapter where Pip is one of the stars. Also, I've **finally **got the comments working on my end! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Ailani's personality is very...**odd**, in comparison to many other characters and I wanted her to be like that, so she was this darkness that was in Auradon. If that made any sense. I **still **don't know who to pair her up with; I'm clueless. _

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Pip got off her bed and strolled over to the window, "3, 2, 1…" She opened the window, and not even a second later Ailani climbed through the window and fell into the room.

Pip looked at her, dismissively, "I take it ya did something with those VKs?" She asked as she closed the window.

Ailani looked at her pajamas, a white tank top and green shorts, before looking up at Pip, "You were asleep." She observed as she stood up while she picked the leaves out of her hair.

"Not really, I just had ta play the part." The redhead said as she sat on her bed. She leaned forward while her eyes locked onto Ailani's, "What were ya doing, Island Time?" Pip asked, her eyes intensely focused on her roommates.

"I don't appreciate that nickname," Ailani grumbled, going over to her dresser and pulling out a red t-shirt with gold outlines and a pair of black shorts.

"Learn ta like it. Now, fess up." Pip said, eyes following the other girl's movements.

Ailani rolled her eyes, "Can't I get dressed first?" She pointed at the pajamas with an annoyed look as she tried backing away into the bathroom.

"If you fess up while doing that," Pip answered with a smirk.

Ailani went to go to the bathroom, and Pip cleared her throat, "Out here." The redhead said while folding her arms.

Ailani narrowed her eyes as she smiled at the girl in mischief, "Oh? Is someone secretly perverted?" She asked slyly with a chuckle.

Pip looked at her with halved eyes, "Get ya head outta the gutter. Ya should know that I grew up with twenty male cousins, five brothers, and three sisters, we regularly got dressed in front of each other." She said in sarcasm while lying down on her back, looking towards the ceiling in disinterest, "There, I'm not looking, ya ninny."

"You've got one hell of a family." Ailani said with a snort, "I don't see why you'd want to run home to that many family members." She began taking off her dress and undoing all the leather.

"I'd rather be with my family than be at this joke of a school," Pip grumbled, shoving her hands into her hair.

Ailani slipped on her t-shirt and clapped, "I second that!" She quickly put on her shorts before chuckling, "I'm _decent_."

Pip sat straight up, looking at the other girl with exasperation, "Explain." She said, folding her arms while shooting her a pointed look.

Ailani flopped on her bed and rolled over so she could look at the redhead, "I teamed up with the VKs to steal Fairy G's wand from the museum." She explained, rubbing her chin in thought. "Jafar's kid screwed it all up though, so we had to flee the scene. I _did _get to scare the hell out of the night guard, so that's a plus." She paused before blinking, "Oh, and apparently, they don't know who my father is."

Pip raised an eyebrow, "_Everyone _knows who your father is. It's rather obvious when you look at your similar...quirks." She said in amusement, finding it hard to believe that the VKs didn't know such an obvious fact.

"You think I should tell them? I kind of want to keep everyone guessing, makes it more fun that way." Ailani smirked as she closed her eyes, "Besides, they would figure it out in a snap if they saw him. He's one of a kind." She snapped her fingers as she lay on her back.

"That's 'cause your father is seven feet tall and has muscles bigger than my head." Pip deadpanned as she pointed at her head.

"Exaggerating." Ailani sang the word, rubbing her forehead as she peered at the ceiling, "He's not _that _huge. He's...average." She said slowly while tilting her head.

"Average of _what_? A giant?" Pip asked in sarcasm, "He's scarier than Mor'du and that bear still roams the forests of Scotland to this day!" She sat up and looked at Ailani, "Your father is _terrifying_." She hissed while shaking her head.

Ailani rolled her eyes, "He's supposed to be, that's his job. As for the bear thing? Just let me hitch a ride, and I'll kill it for ya." She smirked at the thought of taking on the bear that all of Scotland feared. "That would impress dad for sure." The girl mumbled in thought.

Pip sighed at the last part, having gotten tired of the girl trying to think of ways to impress her father. "Why do ya always try ta impress him? Fathers should support their daughters, not ignore them, and watch 'em cause chaos. Have ya ever thought of that?" She got off her bed and approached Ailani, "If he _is _your father, he should be proud of even the tiniest things, not just tha major, grandiose, achievements."

Ailani shot her a glare, "Not all of us have _normal _fathers, _Pip_. Some of us had to fight for the right even to see their parents much less their love and affection." She sat up as her eyes shifted to red, "The _only _way for my father to love me is if I _earn _it." She spat, looking down at her lap, "Even then...I won't earn his love. Only his _respect_."

Pip bit her lip as she sat next to her, "Lani…" She took a deep breath before looking her in the eye, "Do you try ta act out because ya fear that you may fail your father?" She asked gently, placing her hand on Ailani's arm.

Ailani's eyes flew up, the red fading away as they shook, "N-No. I would never fail him; I _have _never failed him; there is no reason to fear failure." She said quickly, turning her head away from the redhead.

Pip shook her head, "I heard a saying once…" She cleared her throat, "Expose yourself ta your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power." She said while standing up, "I don't know everything you went through, I admit that, but I do know that you have ta stand up and fight this. _Everyone _fears, hell I have an irrational fear of spiders!" Pip exclaimed, shuddering at the word before snapping out of it and pointing at Ailani. "Tha point is, we cannot let our fears run our lives, then they aren't _our _lives. You have ta be bold; ya have ta be _brave_. Understand?"

Ailani muttered something as she rubbed her eyes, "Stupid tears, stop it." She grumbled, shaking her head in irritation.

Pip frowned before she promptly slapped Ailani on the head, "Tears are _not _stupid!" She forced the girl to look at her by swatting her on the shoulder, "Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." She allowed a smile to appear as her blue eyes sparkled, "Even if you call yourself an 'awful girl,' you are more pure than many others here. You have ta be _strong _to cry, and you are so very strong. You should be proud of this weakness; it shows you are _human_."

Ailani looked up, her eyes watery as she gazed at the redhead, "S-Shut up. Who taught you how to be so...hopeful?" She asked, finding the word to be rather strange on her tongue.

Pip cracked a grin, "That would be my mum. She stood up for what she believed even when entire kingdoms said otherwise, and she fought for her future, for her _life_." She placed her hand on Ailani's shoulder, "She told me ta be brave, and I am telling ya the same thing. Be brave and live life _your _way. Okay?"

Ailani was silent before she nodded, "Okay." She looked up with a barely noticeable smile, "Go to bed already." She said in amusement, laying down and turning, so she was looking away.

Pip chuckled before going to her bed, sitting down while wishing her hedgehog goodnight. She turned the lamp near her bed off and laid down as she covered herself with her flannel blanket.

As she closed her eyes, she thought about Ailani. She could only hope that her words had made it to the girl's hardened heart.

Ailani needed hope more than anyone she had ever known.

* * *

When Ailani awoke that morning, she found herself curled up in a ball, her blanket cocooning her to the point where she should have been suffocated.

She struggled to free herself, rolling around and grunting before she fell off her bed and onto the floor.

Pip strolled over and looked at the girl, "Blanket betrayal?" She asked playfully, dropping to a squat so she could help the trapped girl.

"Blanket betrayal," Ailani muttered in annoyance as she finally escaped the trap.

Pip helped her up, "So, are ya going ta class today?" She asked while folding her arms.

"Only Fairy G's. The VKs will be in there, and I like those guys." Ailani said while chuckling. She peered at Pip with a knowing grin, "Are you?"

Pip laughed, "Nope! If I keep skipping class, they'll be forced ta send me home or put me on probation. Mum will understand, she'd do the same thing, and I'll be back ta homeschooling in no time." She said while walking over to her hedgehog and picked it up, "Blodwen and I don't like it here."

Ailani shrugged as she slipped off her shirt, "What kind of name is Blodwen anyway?" She asked, pulling out a dark red, long-sleeved, button up blouse and putting it on with ease.

"It means white flowers. I found her deep within a forest in a patch of pure white flowers hiding from the other creatures." Pip answered as she pet the skittish hedgehog, "She would have died, so I took her in."

Ailani nodded in mild interest as she slipped on a pair of tight black pants. She grabbed her corset and put it on, "Well, enjoy your ditch day, I know I'm _actually _gonna enjoy this session of _Remedial Goodness._" She said the name mockingly as she quickly put her boots on and picked up her white backpack.

Pip smiled as she sat on her bed, her hedgehog trying to desperately go down her shirt but being stopped but her gentle, but firm, grasp. "That's a shocker." She joked as her eyes halved.

"Oh, hush, you." Ailani said sarcastically as she opened the door, "You and your spiky hamster can stay in here for all I care." She waved her hand, dismissively.

Pip looked at her in exasperation "She's a _hedge-_"

Ailani slammed the door and casually strolled away, whistling a light tune as people parted for her.

_Already a great start to an even greater day. _She thought with a smirk as she inwardly laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_READ ME! Okay, I hope I got everyone's attention now. The first part of this is set in the past and connects in some dots while also creating __**many **__more random mysteries. I may write more of these "flashbacks" if I like the idea, but this is kind of like a trial run._

* * *

A young girl ran towards the water, a happy smile on her face as the sun poured down upon her. She giggled and twirled as she reached the waves.

Her aquamarine eyes glittered as she took a few steps forward, "Posy?" She called out, looking at the seemingly endless ocean in expectation.

She bounced in excitement as the water suddenly turned the color of her eyes and swirled around her. "Yay, Posy! You came!"

The water seemed to speed up as she said that, a tendril of water soon forming and wrapping itself around her in a hug-like action.

_I would never leave you, child. _A fatherly voice whispered to her.

The girl's smile brightened, "So, Posy, what's the plan today? Momma said it's a free day for me, I got the most food, so I wanted to see you." She asked while tilting her head, her eyes lighting up as the tendril towered over her.

The voice chuckled as the ocean changed colors to match the water around the girl, a glowing light appearing as the sea slowly parted down the middle. A path was made for her to walk on and appeared to be glowing as well.

The girl let out a squeal, "Posy! This is awesome!" She exclaimed, running towards the path with the widest smile she had in a week.

The tendril followed her; _I'm glad you like it. _The voice said to her.

The girl stuck her hand into the water as a fish swam by "Posy?" She looked up at the tendril, "Am I the only one who can do this?" She asked the tendril in curiosity.

The tendril shook its 'head.' _No, child. Every woman in your family has my favor, your mother, and your grandmother, especially so. _

"Ah! So there _are _other people you like! Do you do this for them?" She asked in excitement, looking at a turtle that swam by her.

_No. You are the only person, the last one. _The voice said, sounding sad as it said those words.

The girl frowned before looking up at it, "Posy? Will I ever meet my daddy?" She asked, blinking a few times before looking down, "Momma always says that daddy could return any day."

The tendril didn't answer her as fast as before as the hue of it slowly turned red.

The girl backed away in fright; she had never seen it turn red before. "P-Posy?" She squeaked out, her eyes shaking as she looked behind her.

_Posy never turns red! Did I say something wrong? _She thought as she held her hands over her eyes.

The tendril quickly went back to aquamarine; _I apologize for frightening you, child. I did not intend to. Your father and I are on bad terms. _

"You are?" She asked, appearing to have calmed down as she approached the tendril.

_Yes. Perhaps I can tell you when you are older. _The tendril ushered her back to shore.

The girl pouted, "Posy! That was _not _enough time!" She huffed, her cheeks turning red as she looked at the tendril.

The ocean soon returned to normal, and only the tendril was of a different color. _You are out of time, child. I shall see you again soon._

The tendril descended back into the ocean, leaving the little girl standing there. She sighed and frowned as she folded her arms, "I never get enough time with him." She grumbled, glaring at the ocean until she heard the howling of wolves.

She turned around at the sound and quickly ran back into the forest.

* * *

"Ailani? Hello, anyone alive up there?"

Ailani blinked a few times before shaking her head and looking around. She was in the Remedial Goodness classroom, and Mal was standing in front of her.

"Class started?" Ailani asked in confusion while looking for Fairy Godmother.

Mal shook her head, "Not yet. We just got here and saw you...daydreaming." She said with a small smirk. "I didn't know you had to take this as well."

Ailani shot her a wink, "Hun, this class was created for _me_. Just a week ago, in fact." She grinned cheekily at her, "My track record is _very _bad."

Mal raised an eyebrow and took a seat with Evie at the desk in front of Ailani's. "Is that so?" She asked, amusement clear on her face.

"Oh, _yeah_. I'm the original _bad _student; y'all were a week late for that title." Ailani said proudly, puffing out her chest while shooting Mal a smirk.

Mal chuckled and pulled out her journal as well as her countless pens and pencils.

It was at that moment that Fairy Godmother decided to strut in with this strange stick. The way she was holding it made it seem like the woman was using it as a substitute for her wand.

Fairy Godmother made it up to board and turned it so that it displayed the words, "Remedial Goodness 101!" She smiled at the before clearing her throat. "Good morning, and welcome to your first day of Remedial Goodness 101!" Her greeting was directed to the VKs, and her smile brightened as soon as she saw Ailani. "Ailani, it is good to see you!"

Ailani just gave her a grumble and nodded as she pulled out her 2DS, completely ignoring Fairy Godmother's small frown that appeared at the sight of it.

Ailani smirked as she turned on the device. Fairy Godmother could do nothing to stop her, Beast had _kind of _warned everyone about provoking her, and now they let her do whatever the hell she wanted.

Oh, how she _adored_ having a father who could strike fear into any being. It allowed her to do _so _much.

Fairy Godmother snapped out of her frown and quickly picked up a piece of chalk.

Mal rolled her eyes and turned to look at Ailani, "Is it _always _this bad?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Ailani nodded, "All the time." She looked up from her game and pointed at the board, "Just look at it, _absolutely horrible_."

Mal looked back at the board, and her eyes halved, _Mouths are for smiling, not biting? Sharing is caring?_

She slowly looked back at Ailani, "This has to be a joke."

Ailani chuckled as she shook her head. "Afraid not, she had one up there for me that said, "I have a hunch that it is not nice to punch," Ailani said as she lifted a finger.

Mal blinked before tilting her head. "...That is horrible." She muttered in surprise, her expression changing into one of disgust.

"Told ya." Ailani snickered, going back to her video game.

Mal looked away and opened her journal. She flipped to the page where she had sketched the Wand and grabbed her pen as she began outlining the sketch.

The purplette tuned out what Fairy Godmother was lecturing about as she thought about the plan.

Last night wasn't supposed to go the way it went. Ailani wasn't supposed to be there, they should have had the wand already, and they shouldn't be sitting in a joke of a class.

_Yet here we are. _Mal thought, inwardly groaning as she picked up a light blue colored pencil. _Now I have to find another way to get that wand. _

She had just finished the blue of the wand when she heard Fairy Godmother tap the board with her stick. Her green eyes flickered up in annoyance as she saw the question on the board.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother read, turning to the students with a small smile.

Evie hesitantly raised her hand, and Fairy Godmother pointed the stick at her, "Evie?"

"What was the second one?" Evie asked while tilting her head.

Fairy Godmother's eyes widened a little before she smiled brightly. "Oh, okay. Anyone else?" She took notice of Mal looking at the board. "Mal?"

Mal smirked and folded her arms, "C, give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother nodded, "Correct." She said and began erasing the question.

Mal caught the look her friends were giving her, and she shrugged. "What? Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." She said with a grin.

Her friends all nodded while Evie blinked in surprise. "That makes so much sense." The bluenette said before looking back at the board.

Ailani turned her head as she heard someone enter the room. Sure enough, a scared looking girl was rushing towards the front of the classroom with a clipboard in her hands.

The girl stole a glance at them all and let out a tiny squeak as she handed the clipboard off to Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother smiled at the girl. "Oh. Hello, dear one."

The girl said as she looked at the woman before looking at the floor. "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

Fairy Godmother nodded and looked at the students while gesturing to the girl. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

The VKs looked slightly confused; they hadn't met Jane along the tour…

...Ailani, on the other hand.

Ailani set her 2DS down and shot a smirk at Jane. "Hey, _Jane_." She greeted the girl with a wink.

Jane's head turned sharply in the direction of the other girl, and her eyes widened at the sight of her. "A-A-Ailani," Jane mumbled as she greeted the girl back.

Ailani chuckled and picked up her 2DS again to continue her game.

Fairy Godmother noticed the scared look on her daughter's face as she handed the clipboard back. "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

Jane turned around with a shaky smile, "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." She said before darting out of the room like her life depended on it.

Fairy Godmother chuckled before turning back to the board that already had another question on it. "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B. Paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" She read the question out in a dramatic voice before turning to look at them.

Carlos and Jay quickly raised their hands. "Oh!" Jay forced the younger boy's hand down while he raised his higher. "Ooh... get off," Carlos said as he tried to free his hand.

Fairy Godmother pointed her stick at him. "Jay?"

Jay smirked as Carlos shot him a glare. "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was gonna say that," Carlos muttered with a frown.

Jay grinned widely as he leaned over the other boy. "But I said it first. Come here!" He suddenly put Carlos into an arm lock.

Carlos winced at the suddenness of it and tried shoving him off, "Ow!"

"Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay asked as he pushed him onto the table.

Ailani looked up from her game in interest. _Man, what I would do to get some popcorn right now. _She said as she watched with a grin.

"Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos and Jay went tumbling to the floor, the sound catching Fairy Godmother's attention.

"Boys." The woman tried, tapping the board. The sound did little to nothing to stop them, so she raised her voice, "Boys!"

Both boys stopped and looked at her, completely paused in their quarrel as they blinked in surprise.

Fairy Godmother pointed her stick at them as she looked at them. "I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Carlos scrambled to get up and shook his head nervously. "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll…" He looked at Jay before the two took their seats. "We'll pass."

Fairy Godmother nodded at that before turning back to the board.

Ailani suddenly stood up while she put her 2DS away and grabbed her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "Change of plans, Fairy G! I have a meeting with a certain someone, and it would be wrong of me to miss it." She said as she turned away and walked out of the classroom.

Mal looked at her in surprise; _She__ can leave whenever she wants? _The purplette turned to see Fairy Godmother doing absolutely _nothing. _

Mal blinked and smirked as a thought entered her head. _That means Ailani can do whatever she wants with little to no consequences! I can work with that. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Short chapter today, and I think I'll be keeping them short. That way, I won't get done with the story too fast, and I don't get worked up over the word count. _

_**Arianna Le Fay **__: Definitely not Ben. He's more of the concerned friend type. As for Mal? I still haven't decided between a few different choices, so she is always a possibility. _

_**Arbiter8991 **__: I decided to try and write Pip to be 'realistically' Scottish, and it turned out to be mostly unintelligible. I'll just be keeping her dialogue regular from now on. _

_**sushilover107 **__: That's what I had in mind. She's been knocked off the potential list for love interest, and I'm just keeping her as friend/rival._

_I don't own Descendants, only Ailani._

* * *

Ailani walked around the grand pavilion as she looked for the familiar mane of red hair that belonged to her roommate.

Apparently, Pip had gotten bored after around an hour or so, and her hedgehog just wasn't cutting it.

Ailani took a seat on a bench and pulled out her 2DS. _Wonder where she is? _

Pip was, surprisingly, quite punctual when she wanted to meet with someone. So it was strange to see that the girl was running late to a meeting that _she _arranged.

After about five minutes, Ailani heard the neighing of a horse and saw Pip atop a large pitch-black horse.

The redhead got off the horse and smiled at Ailani. "Sorry, I got sidetracked with Brunhild," Pip said as she shook her head at the horse.

Brunhild shook its head back, and Ailani laughed.

Pip raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are laughing at me." She said, sarcasm heavy in her voice as she folded her arms.

"What can I say? I'm a horse whisperer, and your horse just said the _best _joke ever!" Ailani exclaimed as she put her 2DS away and stood up.

Pip rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Of course, my horse jokes behind my back and makes fun of me. I really know how to pick 'em."

Ailani strolled over and stroked the horse while humming a soft melody.

Pip tilted her head in interest at the sight of her friend with the horse. "I didn't know you liked horses_ this _much." Her eyebrow raised, and she squinted at Ailani. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ailani's sea-green eyes snapped to meet hers. "What? I'm fine." She stopped stroking the horse and folded her arms. "Horses like me, and I like them."

Pip let out a snort at the answer. "Uh, huh. Care to explain why you never told me?"

Ailani's eyes halved, and she shook her head. "'Cuz I didn't need to? The only people who own horses at this place are the royals and riders." She said dryly and sent the redhead a sharp look. "You don't see people riding their horses to class, do you?" She gestured around the area while doing a spin.

"No," Pip said before walking up to the horse and getting back on. "Brunhild has a biting problem, yet she seems at complete peace with you. That is why I'm curious." Pip held out her hand for the other girl.

"Oh," Ailani muttered before looking at the hand in confusion. "Uh...Why are you offering me your hand?"

Pip shook her head and smiled in amusement. "I was going to let you hop on. Tourney practice is going on, and I figured you might wanna see it." She explained while taking ahold of the horse's reins with her free hand.

Ailani's eyebrows flew up before she grinned. "Seeing a bunch of men crash into each other? Yes, _please_." She hopped onto the horse with Pip's assistance and sat sidesaddle.

Pip looked back at the other girl with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Hold on to something."

Ailani rolled her eyes. "Something? Hun, you just volunteered yourself." She said as she wrapped her arms around the redhead to hold on.

Pip chuckled softly before urging her horse to move.

The horse neighed before suddenly breaking into a gallop. Ailani let out a quiet gasp at this as she instinctively tightened her hold around the other girl.

"I think your horse just went from zero to one hundred," Ailani muttered as she watched several students dodge out of their way.

"That's Brunhild for ya, always trying to impress," Pip called out with a laugh as she held tightly onto the reins.

Ailani shook her head as she saw the Tourney Field in the distance. She could already see someone getting tackled by a guy who was doing flips over the downed players.

_Woah...That guy is awesome! He isn't following __**any **__of the rules! _She thought with a wide grin as the horse reached the field.

Brunhild slowed down and shook her head with a shrill whinny.

Pip hopped off the horse and helped Ailani down. "Seems like they got a new guy. Never seen one flip like that." The redhead said as she saw the supposed player get called off the field.

"I know, right? _Very _aggressive...I wonder if it's the boys." Ailani said with a smirk while folding her arms.

"The boys?" Pip asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

Ailani nodded. "Yeah, the ones from the Isle. Jafar's kid and De Vil's kid."

"Oh. I bet it was Jafar's then, the other one looks…" Pip squinted at the smaller boy. "Tiny."

Ailani blinked before tilting her head. "Now that you mention it, that boy _is _tiny." She said, her face scrunching up as she looked the boy over.

Pip frowned and shook her head. "Poor kid is probably malnourished. I doubt his mother ever fed him." She said with sadness.

Ailani nodded in agreement. "Cruella is batshit crazy. I'm surprised somebody stayed with her long enough for that kid to be born."

Pip looked away for a moment before turning to look at Ailani. "Why don't you call them over?"

Ailani rubbed her chin before smirking. "You got it." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Carlos, Jay!"

Her loud voice managed to get their attention as Jay waved at her while he wrapped up his chat with the coach. Carlos had just finished getting his gear off and ran over to meet them.

"Hey...What are you doing here?" The boy asked in mild confusion.

Ailani shrugged as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Pip and I decided to pop in to see what the tourney players were up to. I find it entertaining to watch them crash into each other or get hit in the kill zone."

Pip waved at him when the other girl mentioned her name. "I'm Pip. Daughter of Merida." She introduced herself and offered her hand.

Carlos slowly shook it and looked back at Ailani while pulling his hand away. "You share a room with a royal?" He asked, having recognized the name of Pip's mom.

Pip looked amused while Ailani rolled her eyes. "Pip here opted out of the line, so she isn't much of a royal. Nowadays, she's just the resident Scottish gal."

Pip shook her head while stroking her horse. "I'm the first in my family to leave Scotland and to opt-out of the royal line. My mom told me to follow where my heart was leading me...even if it was out of Scotland." The redhead explained with a soft smile.

Carlos looked thoughtful and turned his attention to Ailani. "I've meant to ask you something. You aren't from the Isle...but you act like any Isle kid I've ever seen. Are you _really _Auradonian?"

Ailani burst into laughter and clutched her sides. "M-Me? Auradonian?! That's a riot!"

Pip rolled her eyes and whacked Ailani on the shoulder. "Just tell him. It's probably been driving him mad."

Ailani wiped a few tears that had escaped during her laughter fit and straightened up. "I was born on a remote island in the middle of the ocean: no mom or dad, just a bunch of animals. I was alone for fourteen years until I was picked up and hauled off to meet my dad two years back. Not much of an Auradonian, I'm more of an island girl."

Carlos appeared surprised at what he had heard, but didn't have the chance to say anything as Jay approached them.

Ailani grinned at the sight of him. "Yo! Was that you doing those flips out there?"

Jay laughed and nodded. "Who else?"

Ailani and him high fived while Pip rolled her eyes at the interaction. "I've never seen someone act so aggressively on the field." The redhead commented.

"Really?" Jay asked in surprise.

Both girls nodded, and Ailani rolled her eyes. "Most of the tourney players here are too nice. The little princes are soft for such a game." Ailani said while folding her arms. "You should see the team from Olympus; they are _ruthless_."

Carlos blanched at that. "I'd rather not." He mumbled while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ailani shrugged and looked at Pip. "Anyway, we on for lunch? I'm thinking we go into the city."

Pip's eyes went to the black leather cuff that was attached to Ailani's wrist. It had a GPS in it along with several..._shocking _features. "Aren't you on house arrest?" She asked in suspicion.

The boys shared a confused look as they had never noticed the obnoxious cuff. _If she's on house arrest...How did she get to the Museum? _

Ailani scoffed and pulled out her 2DS. "Ah, I forgot about that. _Whoops._" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as her eyes halved.

The girl messed with the device for around thirty seconds before the cuff fell off and landed on the ground. She picked it up before tossing it up into the air. The girl did a twirl before dropkicking it with such force that it blasted into the sky and disappeared with a twinkle.

Pip's eyes halved at that, and she looked down at her. "You could have just kept it deactivated. How are you going to explain it's disappearance?"

"I'll lie through my teeth; you should try it sometime." Ailani shot her a wink before grabbing her by the wrist and tossing her up onto the horse.

Pip barely caught herself and scrambled to sit up. "Ailani, what the he-"

The redhead got cut off as Ailani hopped up and landed on the horse. The sea-green eyed girl adjusted herself, so she was sitting side-saddle once more before grinning. "On to the bistros and cafes!" She exclaimed while pointing towards the parking lot.

Pip's eyebrow flew up. "On a _horse_?" She asked while craning her head to look at the other girl.

"They put a boot on my car." Ailani droned out and tilted her head.

The other girl's eyes halved. "Of course they did." Pip let out a huff as she grabbed the reins. "Fine. Hold on."

Ailani wrapped her arm around the redhead and waved at the boys. "I'll text ya later!" She called out to the two as the horse broke into a gallop. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, having been caught off once again by the sudden speed.

Both boys blinked before Jay laughed. "You know, I can see what Mal sees in her." He folded his arms and shook his head. "She's awful."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I wanted to get it out before I forgot to finish it. _

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs. _

* * *

Ailani took a bite of the donut she was holding and smiled. "If there is one thing Auradon has over my island, it's the food." She stated while taking another bite. "Donuts are divine!"

Pip shook her head in amusement as the two walked through the crowded streets of the city. "We need to get back before curfew. _Your _curfew." Pip emphasized the word as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's already 3:30."

Ailani rolled her eyes and finished the donut. "Who gives a crap about _curfew_." She said the word mockingly as she pulled out a pack of gum. "Cindy got till midnight, and I got a six o'clock curfew. I see Fairy G favors blondes."

Pip took note of the pack of gum and looked up at Ailani. "Hey...Where did you get that?" Pip asked. She _knew _Ailani didn't have a pack of gum on her, she would have seen the gum sooner, and the fact that there were already a few pieces missing pointed to her theory being correct. "You didn't."

Ailani chewed the gum and offered her a piece. "Oh, sorry, you want some?"

Pip smacked the hand away and stopped walking, prompting Ailani to stop as well and peer at her in confusion. "No. Ailani, did you steal that?" The redhead asked while placing her hands on her hips.

Ailani blinked at the word before shaking her head. "No, I _borrowed _it." She corrected the girl while she pocketed the gum.

"Oh? So you intend to return it?" Pip tilted her head while her frown deepened.

Ailani was silent for a moment before grinning like a mad woman. "_Hell _no."

"But you said you borrowed it, that means you'll _return _it. If you aren't going to return it, then you _stole _it." Pip said, watching as the other girl continued to look at her in amusement. "Ailani, it's not good to steal things."

Ailani scoffed and threw her hands up into the air. "I'm not a good person, Pip. You _know _what I have done; you _know _who my father is. There is no denying the fact that I. Am. _Bad._" She hissed the last few words out as her eyes flared red.

Pip, however, was unfazed by the amount of anger that the other girl was directing towards her. "While it may indeed be a fact, there is nothing preventing you from changing your ways." She sighed and pulled out her wallet. "If you wanted gum I would have bought it for you."

Ailani raised an eyebrow as the red hue faded from her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

Pip took a deep breath as she resisted the urge to tackle the other girl. They were in a crowded plaza and the last thing she needed was to draw attention to Ailani and her lack of a tracking bracelet.

The redhead looked back up at Ailani and smirked. "You know what? I just remembered that I need a haircut. There's a salon that way." She pointed in the direction of several shops and turned away to begin walking.

Ailani was walking beside her in a second as she blew out a blue bubble. She popped it and returned to chewing as she shoved her hands in her pockets while a mischievous look crossed her face. "Would you be willing to pay for me if I got my hair done?"

Pip shrugged as she thumbed through the bills in her wallet. "Of course. Don't provoke, steal, or threaten the stylists, and I will pay for whatever you want."

Ailani's grin widened at that. "Even if I want to dye my hair red?"

The other girl raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Sure...Why red, though?"

Ailani's eyes glittered as she thought about something. "When I was very young, my hair was red. Crimson red. It was _awesome. _Then one day, a spell was thrown on me that turned it brown, and it's been like this since." She explained while rubbing her chin. "Brown hair...it's _boring_."

Pip rolled her eyes and chuckled as they reached the salon. "Don't say that around some of my relatives. Not all of us are redheads." She held open the door for Ailani as she knew the other girl would let it slam in someone's face if she opened it.

Ailani entered the salon and shot her a look that screamed, "Yeah, right." The girl folded her arms and 'hmphed' before looking around.

A stylist slinked out from the back and greeted them with a smile. "What'll it be, ladies?"

"I just need mine trimmed. My friend here wants hers dyed dark red." Pip gestured to Ailani and folded her arms. "I'll be paying for both."

Another stylist walked up to them, and the two women shared a look before the one with blonde hair and green eyes looked to Ailani. "Cleo. I'll be doing your hair, follow me." The woman said, a tone that was devoid of emotion. Ailani shrugged and followed her, a bored look on her face while she shoved her hands in her pockets.

The hair stylist that was standing with Pip chuckled and shook her head. "Don't mind her, we ran out of coffee and she hasn't been the same since. I'm Morgan." She tucked a strand of her dyed gray hair behind her ear while her dark brown eyes looked towards the other stylist.

Pip smiled and nodded in greeting. "Pip. I apologize if my friend gives you any trouble, she has a...streak, so to speak, and she often does morally bad things." She scratched the back of her head as she thought of Ailani's criminal history.

Morgan waved off her worries as she led her to her chair. "I wouldn't worry, Cleo here has a history as well and knows how to handle troublemakers."

Pip chuckled before sitting down and relaxing into the chair.

_**Two hours later. **_

The two girls left the salon and Ailani couldn't help but play with her dyed hair. Her hair was now a deep crimson red and Pip had to admit that it looked like it belonged there.

"We've got thirty minutes, come on!" Pip exclaimed after she saw the time.

Ailani let out a yelp in surprise as Pip grabbed her hand and started running. The girl let out a huff and glared at Pip. "I can get us there faster; let me carry you."

Pip stopped abruptly and looked at Ailani in confusion. "What?"

Ailani didn't answer her and instead grabbed her with one arm and hoisted her over her shoulder as if the girl was a bag instead of a human. "For the first time since getting here I _don't _want to get locked in my room for the day." She informed the girl before she broke into a sprint.

Pip gasped as she saw the people practically dodge them in fear. The speed that Ailani was running at was...impossible. It was _supernatural_. She looked in silent amazement as she saw them pass a car that must have been going at _least _thirty miles per hour.

_How fast is she going?! Has she __**always **__been able to run this fast? _Pip thought, staring at the ground as she heard several people gasp in surprise.

The Scottish girl knew about Ailani's infamous father, everyone did, and it made _some _sense that Ailani would be able to sprint at an incredible speed. To actually _see _it though? She couldn't help but stay silent as she saw more and more cars get passed.

She closed her eyes and listened as the sounds of the city faded and the chirping of birds quickly replaced it. Pip opened her eyes to see what was going on and blinked in shock. "Ailani? Why are you running through the forest? What about Brunhild?" Her voice came out quieter than she intended, so she was surprised to see Ailani shake her head.

"She wasn't there!" Ailani hollered back as she adjusted her hold on the other girl.

_Brunhild must have returned to the school when we were at the salon. _Pip thought with a frown.

"We only have a few more minutes at this rate!" Ailani informed her as the girl's sprint climbed up to a mind boggling speed.

Pip closed her eyes as she held on for dear life. "How are you going this fast?!"

Ailani laughed. "My father gave me a gift along with my spear, it allows me to run _really _fast! Told me to use it to make him proud, though, I'm not sure if this falls under that category!" She explained, jumping over a tree branch and landing without an issue.

Ailani grinned as she saw the school come into view. "Hold on! Traffic jam of students up ahead!"

The island girl continued sprinting towards them until she turned and jumped onto a picnic table. She bit her lip and jumped off of the table, the strength used in the jump caused the table to break in half as she soared over the crowd of students. She landed and stumbled a bit before she regained herself. "Worked like a charm!" Ailani laughed as she heard the students start talking about what she did.

Ailani slowed down and skidded to stop. She set Pip down and smirked when she saw the girl slowly opened her eyes and whip around in shock. "Ta-da!"

Pip saw that they were in front of the dorms. "How…" She looked at Ailani, entirely at a loss for words. "How?"

Ailani chuckled as she began heading to the door. "I told you, my father gave me a gift. I also practiced with him for a couple hours one time." She shrugged her shoulders. "He takes training to an _extreme_."

Pip snapped out of her shocked daze and caught up to the other girl. "I do not doubt that."

The two walked past several groups of students and headed towards their dorm. Ailani smirked when she saw Jane walking through the hallway. "Hey, _Jane_."

Jane looked up and blushed brightly. "H-Hey Ailani." The girl rubbed her hands together and turned her gaze to the ground. "My mom sent me to make sure you were in your dorm, but…"

"Well, I'm here now. My roommate can vouch for me being on time." Ailani winked at her, folding her arms as her eyes focused on the girl.

Jane was about to reply when she saw that Ailani's gps cuff was missing. "Hey, what happened to the gps?"

Ailani shrugged and jerked her head at Pip. "Pip's horse chewed it off when we went for a horse ride earlier. That horse was greatly offended by it." She lied smoothly, prompting Pip to look at her.

Jane blinked before nodding. "I-I see, I'll tell my mom about it. H-Have a nice night." She quickly ran off with a soft squeal.

Pip sighed as soon as Jane was gone. "You need to stop playing around with her."

Ailani chuckled as they continued walking again. "Not my fault she has a thing for all things bad. Bad boys, bad girls, she's drawn to people like _me_. It's fun to toy with that girl."

Pip shook her head. "It's not right-"

Ailani cut her off by placing her finger on Pip's lips. "Whoever said I like to do the right thing?" Her voice came out dark while her eyes shifted to red.

Pip's eyes hardened as she fought against the fear that Ailani was generating within her. The Scot had _no _idea how Ailani did it, but she always manage to strike fear into whoever she wanted. The person who was on the end of Ailani's deep ruby gaze felt the urge to run and hide or fall to their knees and submit to her.

Ailani removed her finger and pulled out her key. "You may believe you can change me...but there's no changing what is already set in stone." She said in a threatening tone as her eyes stayed on Pip.

"Anyone can change, even the most evil of villains," Pip said defiantly, her eyebrows furrowing while her fists shook.

Ailani smirked and unlocked the door. "That is where you are wrong. The most evil of villains shall never change. They are that evil because they have decided long ago that good is not their thing. You think someone like Maleficent would become good if she were talked to?"

Pip said nothing at that and entered the room.

Ailani slammed the door and went to her bed, her red eyes slowly shifting back to their normal sea-green hue. "Think about my words the next time you try to change me."

Pip closed her eyes and grimaced. There was a reason why Ailani was acting the way she was, and Pip had an idea that it was because of the girl's father.

_I swear...if I ever meet that monster, I will scream at him and curse him. What kind of father abandons his daughter for countless years?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Super long chapter because I got carried away. Timeline is all screwy, I'm making it longer than the movie makes it seem. More hints at who Ailani's father is in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this._

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Ailani blinked in confusion, the feeling of sand foreign to her after such a long time away from it. She dug her fingers into it and took a deep breath. "Sand...Why is there sand?" She asked herself in a quiet voice.

The cool breeze of the ocean brought a smile to her face, the familiar feeling causing a calmness to settle within her. _This feels like…_

Ailani sat up and gazed around. "...Home." She murmured, recognizing the stretch of beach as the same beach she walked as a child.

The girl stood up and let out a sigh as she felt the waves hit her feet. She turned her head to look at the other side of the beach only to blink in confusion when she saw a man sitting on a beach chair in the distance.

Curious, Ailani made her way over to him and peered at his strange appearance. The man had pale skin, graying hair, and eyes that changed colors whenever Ailani looked at them. He was wearing a long black coat that seemed out of place on the beach.

"Who the hell are you?" Ailani asked him, dumbfounded as she tried to think of _who _this man could be.

The man looked away from the ocean and gazed up at her with a neutral expression. "I'm no one."

Her eyes halved at that and she folded her arms. "Yeah right, tell me who you are before I beat it out of you."

He appeared to be slightly annoyed by that as his eyes shifted to yellow. "You mortals and your fighting, how unneeded."

Ailani scoffed and tilted her head up. "Mortal? Why are you acting like you aren't one?"

The man regarded her with a straight face. "You are a mortal, I am not."

She let out an aggravated growl and leaned over him. "Who _are _you?"

The man raised an eyebrow as his eyes turned purple, clearly unaffected by the anger she was radiating. "You mortals call me the 'Sandman'."

Ailani stepped back as she calmed down a bit. "Sandman? Does that mean I'm dreaming?"

The man nodded and folded his arms. "Yes. You are dreaming of the one place that makes you happy."

Ailani looked at the beach and closed her eyes. "But...this feels so _real_. I've dreamed of walking this beach before, yet I've never been _this_ convinced that I was back."

The man leaned his head back in the chair. "I was instructed to put you in a dream so realistic you would be convinced that you are awake. I come with a message from your grandfather."

Ailani's eyes widened dramatically and she was by his side immediately. "My grandfather?"

The Sandman tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "Or was it the _great_-grandfather?" He looked at her with a deadpan. "You have a confusing family tree."

Her eyes halved and she blinked. "I am aware."

"Good. Anyway-he wanted me to tell you that he'll try to show up for family day after your father leaves. Something about not wanting to get caught drowning the man in front of a crowd or whatever." The man said in a lazy manner as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair.

Ailani grimaced at the thought. "Or being caught strangling him…"

"Who gets caught strangling who?" The man asked, humor evident in his voice while he stretched.

"My father would try to strangle my grandfather and my grandfather would dropkick my father off of a cliff into the ocean below before turning him into a skewer." Ailani answered, rolling her eyes as she thought of her family.

The man's now green eyes opened and he blinked. "I can see where you get the violent tendencies from."

"Hey!" Ailani scowled and lifted her fist. "They aren't called violent tendencies where I come from, it's _called _being well prepared for the shit people spew. My father spews shit and does horrible deeds and my grandfather tries to kill him for it because he's a bad role model." She paused and tilted her head. "Then again, my grandfather isn't the best role model either…"

"You got that right. Strangling each other at the dinner table? All is not at peace in paradise." The man snorted and folded his arms. "Who would win? The older more wiser one or the one that is unafraid to kill even the innocent?"

Ailani's eyes halved as she flexed her finger. "Considering the older one has seen weirder shit, my father would lose in a fight _easily_."

"Ah, yes, the arrogant one who puffs out his chest." The man stated with an emotionless chuckle. "He _does _tend to get into painful situations. Judging by the collection of scars on his arms alone, I dare say he does it on _purpose_."

"He does." Ailani deadpanned before shaking her head. "Why am I even talking to you?"

The man scratched the side of his head. "Mortals _always _wish to talk with me, even if they do not realize it." He looked at a silver watch on his wrist before gazing at her. "Hmph, you will awaken at any moment."

"Hold up, I wasted this good of a dream talking with _you_?" She hissed, raising her fist before bringing it down in an attempt to give him a black eye.

The man snapped his fingers and turned her fist into a cartoonish looking bomb before causing the bomb to be shoved in her face. It went off and left her face covered in pink sparkles while her hand quickly reformed.

At her bewildered look he smirked. "Sandman, remember? If I'm in here your dreams are mine to control."

She scowled and shook her head. "Screw you."

He chuckled and raised his hands up. "Wakey, wakey."

* * *

Ailani awoke with a gasp and tumbled out of her bed. She thrashed around in her blankets and escaped their warm embrace with a scowl. "On the floor again...I hate this place." She grumbled against the carpeted floor.

"Oh? Did you sleep in a tree back on your island?" The drawl of her roommate caused her scowl to deepen.

Ailani pushed herself up and looked at Pip through her messy bangs. "_No_...I slept in a hammock."

Pip looked amused at the answer and laid her head down on her pillow. "Held up by trees." She mumbled with a soft chuckle.

"I heard that."

Pip rolled her eyes and sat up. "Of course you did, you have excellent hearing." She said dryly, picking up her bow and finding an arrow. "But how are your reflexes?" She asked with a smirk, positioning the arrow before letting it fly towards Ailani's half of the room.

Ailani raised an eyebrow and moved her head just in time, too, as the arrow hit the wall. She walked over and pulled the arrow out before snapping it in half. "Sharp." She said smugly, tossing both halves over her head.

"I could have reused that." Pip deadpanned with halved eyes.

Ailani shrugged and flopped on her bed. "Why are you firing at me anyway? It's only…" She peered at the broken clock on the wall. "That's a twelve, right?"

"It's a twelve."

Ailani pointed at Pip. "It's only twelve! That is _far _too early to be trying to put an arrow in my head." She folded her arms and smirked. "If you wish to make any attempts on my life, do it after three."

Pip's eyebrows flew up before she chuckled. "Attempt on your life? Just the other day, I could have _sworn _I saw you wrestling a bear when I was out for a ride with Brunhild. A big old grizzly bear." She placed her bow on the floor beside her bed and stretched. "I didn't make an attempt, that bear sure did, though."

Ailani smirked and glanced out the window, eyes narrowing as she looked at the bright blue skies. "That bear had it coming after it went in for a _bite_." She made a biting motion when she said the word.

Pip rolled her eyes. "Oh? What kind of _bite?_"

Ailani turned around, a grim look settling on her face. "It tried…" She paused for dramatic effect, prompting Pip to lean forward unconsciously. "...To eat...my..._sandwich._"

Pip's eyes halved, and she resisted the urge to smack her roommate over the head. To think that she was actually _worried _for her friend. "Seriously?"

Ailani blinked, appearing surprised at the annoyed look on the other girl's face. "What?" Pip didn't even blink. "It was a _good _sandwich! Meatball sub!"

Pip stood up, and Ailani stood up as well. "What were you doing eating a meatball sub in the middle of a dense forest?"

Ailani smirked and folded her arms. "Me? I was…" she looked around the room before seeing Pip's bow. "Hunting! _Yeah_, I was hunting!" She declared, placing her hands on her hips.

Pip raised an eyebrow. "_You _were hunting? With what, your spear?"

The crimson-haired girl laughed when she heard that. "Pffft! My _spear_? _Hell no! _I used lefty," She raised her left hand. "And righty." She raised her right hand before punching the air. "These lovely ladies can crush the _skulls _of small animals, rip fish in half, and lift a _boar_!"

Pip looked at her in a deadpan. "I don't want to know how you know all that."

Ailani slinked her arm over Pip's shoulders. "Hun, I was on an isolated island for fourteen years. What do _you _think I did for food?"

"I was hoping it mostly involved foraging." The Scot replied with a shake of the head.

Ailani laughed and patted the other girl on the arm. "Foraging was only about...25% of the time, most of the plants there will kill ya, so hunting like the rest of the animals was my only choice."

Pip gaped a little before cocking her head to the side. "Your father is a sick, sadistic, _disgusting _monster…" She spat as her cheeks turned red in anger.

Ailani looked amused at that and shook her head. "He has heard that a million times and has been called worse a billion more times. He's hated all around." She pulled away and spun around, so she was facing her dresser. "Call him a monster all you want, Hun, my father won't react to your "petty remarks" as he calls them."

Pip shook her head. _Still, that man does not deserve being called a father._

The sea-green eyed girl picked up her "History of the Gods" book and flipped it open to where she bookmarked it. She moved to her bed and fell back, holding the book above her face as she read.

Pip blinked and smirked mischievously. "Since when do you do your homework assignments?"

"This isn't homework; I haven't done any assignments this entire time, I just like this book. It's…" Ailani paused as she read over a passage. "Interesting."

Pip strolled over and sat next to her. "What makes it so interesting?"

Ailani glanced at her and sat up. "This part right here." She pointed at a particular paragraph. "Some gods are known to put their children through trials so the child can prove that they are strong, devoted, and smart enough for their godly parents to accept them. This book gives an example of how Zeus once had half-human twins with a woman who died shortly after the birth. Due to Hera, his wife, becoming increasingly suspicious over his whereabouts, he left the twins in the care of the fairies. When they were old enough, he sent Hermes down to bestow upon them a quest to obtain several impossible items at the reward of being able to meet their father. Unfortunately for the twins, Hera caught wind of this and placed a curse of insanity upon them that later ended up in them slaughtering each other."

Pip frowned and scratched the back of her head. "That got dark...fast."

"It's never a happy ending when Hera is involved." Ailani chuckled and tilted her head. "Most of Zeus's demigod children are dead because of Hera's incredible jealousy, the ones that survived only did so because Zeus kept a _very_ close eye on them." She explained before looking back down at the book. "The majority of the gods never did any trial of sort as they just up and forgot about their children...There was one god who gained a reputation for it…" Ailani abruptly closed the book causing Pip to scowl.

"You are just going to leave me hanging?" Pip asked, reaching for the book in Ailani's hand.

Ailani held it high above her and waved her finger. "Uh, uh. I will reveal all to you when the time is right!" She announced that in an over-dramatic manner. "That time is not now, however, so you must wait, Hunny bunny!"

"Hunny _bunny? _What kind of nickname is that?!" Pip exclaimed, her cheeks turning as red as Ailani's dyed crimson hair.

Ailani tossed the book over her head, the book landing on the dresser with little to no problem. The island girl shot Pip a playful grin while her eyes sparkled. "I give people I like unique nicknames."

"...You are insane. Completely mad." Pip said in a voice devoid of emotion. _That's not a nickname...that's something else. _

Ailani laughed and fell onto her back. "I will take that as a complement."

Pip rolled her eyes and got up. "It wasn't one." She paused and looked at her bow. "Get dressed."

Ailani blinked. "Wait, what?"

Pip whipped around and folded her arms, a smirk crossing her face. "Get dressed, we aren't going to be hiding out in here all day."

The island girl gaped before shaking her head. "No. I don't feel like it today."

The Scot narrowed her eyes before she thought of something. She shrugged her shoulders and shoved her hands in the pockets of her worn blue jeans. "I mean, I _was _planning on stopping by the pool today. Swimming class was canceled and it's free _all _afternoon. I thought you might want to, oh I don't know, go with me? Don't you like-"

Ailani was up and in front of her as soon as Pip uttered the words "go with me". The girl interrupted her roommate by placing her finger on the other girl's lips. "Oh my god, this place has a _pool_?!" The girl let out an uncharacteristic squeal and ran to her dresser.

"You didn't know that?" Pip asked in surprise. Her shock only doubled when she saw Ailani, who normally only wore red, pull out a sea green dress along with a matching swimsuit.

Ailani shook her head. "No, those idiots didn't even give me a tour." She responded before taking the dress and heading into the bathroom. "They treated me like a criminal!" Ailani called out, sounding quite pitiful to say the least.

"By society's standards you _are _a criminal." Pip commented, brushing off her green flannel shirt.

Ailani's head popped out, a pout clear on her face while she shook her head. "Discrimination! That's what this is."

The other girl's eyes halved as Ailani went back to getting dressed. _Sure, or they are treating you like this because you try to be antagonistic. _Pip thought, shaking her head at this before folding her arms.

About a minute of silence passed when Ailani walked out of the bathroom. Her sleeveless dress matched her vibrant sea green eyes in color and went to her thighs. She was wearing a pair of, what appeared to be, silver gladiator sandals, and she had tied her long red hair into a ponytail.

_I wouldn't be surprised if those are real silver. _Pip thought, well aware of how much money the girl's father and grandfather had. Not to mention they had access to just about anything they desired. _Perks of being practically royalty._

Ailani grabbed her white backpack and shoved her bathing suit in it. She threw it on and rushed over to Pip, a wide smile on her face as she took ahold of the Scot's hand. "Come on!"

Pip just stared, her eyes huge as she took in her friend's expression. It was the first time she had ever seen Ailani's eyes glow in excitement for something other than fighting. _And that smile…_ In Pip's opinion, the smile that was currently on the other girl's face was brighter than the sun itself.

Ailani giggled, yes _giggled_, and pulled her along. Pip snapped out of her daze and slapped Ailani's hand, causing the girl to pull away in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Ailani?"

The island girl blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Uh...I_ am_ Ailani_._"

Pip shook her head. "The Ailani _I _know would _never _be this happy, she wouldn't wear green, and she doesn't _giggle_!" She pointed at the girl with narrowed her eyes.

Ailani tilted her head before smiling. "Pip...I have been away from a body of water for two years because of my father's choices. Whenever I approach a beach my father's servants will always find me and pull me away. I haven't seen a pool since he wishes for me to be anywhere without one." She took Pip's hand and closed her eyes. "I've missed the water for so long."

Pip looked beyond bewildered at this point, so much so that her words came out as a stutter. "T-The water?"

Ailani nodded and opened her eyes. "I can't help but be happy, it's like I'm finding the half of me that I lost when I was taken off my island." She scratched the back of her head. "I _also _received word that my grandfather will be coming to Family Day. It's been years since I've heard his voice." Her smile widened as she looked at Pip. "I...I just feel like everything is going right for once."

Pip blinked and reluctantly smiled. "I'm happy for you, Ailani."

Ailani shot her a wink before pulling her along. "Come now, we gotta get there before I go crazy!"

As soon as Ailani opened the door she broke into a sprint, causing poor Pip to struggle as she stumbled a bit.

When they zoomed down the stairs, two girls had to jump back in order to dodge the red blur. It just so happened that these girls were Mal and Evie.

Mal blinked and looked at the blur as it left the building. "Was that Ailani?"

Evie appeared just as surprised. "I _think _so, she looked really happy."

Mal's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. _I wonder why. _"E, we're following them."

Evie's eyebrows flew up. "But, M, don't we have class?"

Mal smirked and looked at the girl. "Classes won't matter when we have Auradon to ourselves." She said as she went down the stairs.

Evie pondered this for a moment before following Mal to the door. "...That's true, I guess." She added the last part in a quieter tone.

As soon as they left the building, they saw Jane standing off to the side with what appeared to be a cuff in her hands. "Hey, Jane." Mal called out, catching the girl's attention.

Ever since Mal had a "chat" with the girl they've been on better terms. Jane didn't run away in fright anymore, in fact she seemed strangely transfixed with them, and openly talked with them.

Jane looked up from the cuff and blinked before offering the two girls a shy wave. "Mal, Evie." She greeted them, straightening up when they approached her.

"Have you seen Ailani?" Evie asked before she looked at the object in Jane's hands. "What's that?"

Jane tilted her head before promptly looking down at the cuff. "Oh! This is Ailani's tracking cuff. The King and Queen require that she wears it so they can keep track of her in case she tries to go off campus."

Mal raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at it. "Then why isn't she wearing it?"

Jane let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "Ailani has a way with breaking them. According to my mom, this is the fifth time it's happened since she arrived. The last one was destroyed by a horse, one was fried with electrocution from a bolt of lightening, another burned in a campfire, one exploded out of the blue, and the first one just fell off. I don't know how she does it..." The girl paused, a dreamy look that was completely out of place appeared on her face. Whatever she was imagining must have been of something, or _someone_, as she looked totally out of it.

Mal and Evie shared a look before Mal snapped her fingers a few times. This worked well and Jane snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at them in embarrassment. "Sorry…" She said, trying to hide the blush that was quickly forming.

_Seems someone has a thing for Ailani. _Mal mused before smirking. "It's fine." She said smoothly, placing a hand on her hip. "So, where was it that Ailani was headed?"

"Ah, I think I heard Pip yell something about the pool, she was being dragged along when Ailani sped by." Jane said with a thoughtful look.

Evie offered her a gentle smile. "Thanks."

Mal's eyebrow twitched when she heard that and she shot Evie a look that screamed "Why would you say that?" Evie replied with a nervous smile and a shrug, prompting Mal to roll her eyes and inwardly sigh. "We're going to meet up with her." Mal stated, turning her emerald gaze to meet Jane's.

Jane blinked before quickly offering them the cuff. "Can you give this to her? I was supposed to hand it to her but…"

Evie accepted the cuff and looked at Mal. "We'll be sure it's on her wrist before nightfall." The girl said and Mal nodded in agreement.

Jane beamed as they began to walk away. "Thank you!" She said, waving at them before running off back towards the main building.

Mal offered her a lazy wave before promptly looking away. "E, why did you say thanks?"

Evie paused and her smile wavered. "Well...I guess I just thought the situation called for it."

The purplette's eyes narrowed and she glanced at her. "E, we aren't here to become nice, we are here for a purpose."

Evie's smile finally fell and she nodded. "I know." She said softly, looking down at the cuff in her hand.

Mal nodded and looked ahead. "Good, now, we have to find out what's going on with Ailani."


End file.
